The present invention relates to silylmethyltriazoles, and, more particularly, this invention relates to silylmethyltriazoles such as dimethyl(phenyl)(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)silane, and to their use in controlling fungus diseases of living plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,798 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 can be lower alkyl and phenyl. It is stated that these compounds are useful as anti-microbial agents.
European Pat. No. 29,993 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R can be C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl and Y and Z can be H or SiR.sub.1 R.sub.2 R.sub.3, wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 can be alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, or substituted phenyl. It is taught that the compounds are useful as agricultural fungicides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,256,308 and 3,337,598 disclose compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 can be methyl, ethyl, vinyl, or phenyl. Their use to control fungi is also taught.
Belgian Pat. No. 785,127 discloses quaternary ammonium salts such as: ##STR4## and their use as fungicides.
Research Disclosure 17,652 discloses silyl ethers of the formula: ##STR5## wherein Ar can be substituted phenyl, X can be CH or N, and R can be alkyl. It is taught that the compounds are useful as agricultural fungicides.
West German Pat. DE No. 3,000,140 discloses silyl ethers of the formula: ##STR6## wherein Ar can be substituted phenyl, X can be CH or N, and R can be phenyl or lower alkyl. It is taught that these compounds are useful as agricultural fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,992 discloses guanidines of the formula: ##STR7## wherein R can be H, alkyl, or alkoxy and R.sub.1 can be H or alkyl. It is taught that these compounds are useful as antifungal agents for molded plastics and rubbers.
U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 346,306 discloses silylmethylazoles of the formula: EQU (R.sub.1).sub.n (R.sub.2 O).sub.3-n SiCH.sub.2 Az
wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl groups, n is 0-3, and Az is a pyrazole, imidazole, or benzimidazole ring, optionally substituted.
U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 271,552 discloses silylethylazoles of the formula: EQU (R.sub.1).sub.n (R.sub.2 O).sub.3-n SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Az
wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, n, and Az are as described in the previous reference.
European Pat. No. 11,769 teaches that compounds of the general formula: ##STR8## wherein
R is a substituted phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl ring;
R.sub.1 is a substituted phenyl or cycloalkyl ring;
R.sub.2 is H, or together with R.sub.1 it may form an annelated aryl or alkyl ring;
R.sub.3 is halogen, alkyl, alkoxy or haloalkyl;
n is 0, 1, 2 or 3; and
X is CH or N,
are useful as antimicrobial agents.
European Pat. No. 15,756 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR9## where
R.sub.1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, or substituted phenyl; and
R.sub.2 is substituted phenyl or benzyl,
and their use as agricultural fungicides.
European Pat. No. 36,133 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR10## where R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are H or Cl, provided that at least one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.3 is Cl, and their use as antimicrobials.
Belgian Pat. No. 867,245 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR11## where
Z is aryl;
R.sub.1 is CN, H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, substituted aryl, or substituted aralkyl;
R.sub.2 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, substituted aryl, substituted aralkyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, OH, substituted aryloxy, or substituted aralkyloxy;
m is 0 or 1; and
n is 1 or 2,
and their use as agricultural fungicides.